


there is no place like home ୭̥⋆*｡

by rogersmatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmatch/pseuds/rogersmatch
Summary: steve rogers was a man out of time who thought he would never have people in his life again who love him, appreciate him and support him. but sometimes the universe gives you something that you least expect
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 7





	there is no place like home ୭̥⋆*｡

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so steve's ending in avengers endgame didn't really made me happy so i had this fiction on my mind and thought why not bring it to life. so this is my ending for Steve that i think would have been better. i hope you enjoy this, if you do let me know what you think! you can also follow me on twitter: @stevenrcgcrs
> 
> have a good day and stay safe in these difficult times

Steve Rogers has always been a man out of time, he never belonged in this time, he wasn't meant to be alive but here he was in a time that he knew nothing about, had no one from his past life by his side. He thought that it would stay like this forever that he would be alone and never know what it feels like to have friends again, to be happy again and to be loved again.

But the Universe sometimes has different plans and that's when the universe made him meet Nick Fury. everything that happened after that felt like a dream. Steve found friends again, he found people that loved him, cared for him, appreciated him and most important stayed by his side no matter what. 

If you would ask him he would say he feels lucky to have found a new family, a new home and it got even better when his best friend since childhood Bucky Barnes finally came back and the two best friends had each other again. Steve was part of a team, a family called The Avengers, their lives have been an up and down but they got through it all. there were happy times but also sad and hard times. Enemies, Threats and Deaths but also happy moments filled with love and laughs.

The Avengers were his family, he loved them, he is happy to have them but as the famous and badass natasha romanoff herself once said 'nothing last's forever' and that was true. The Avengers broke up because of the Sokovia Accords... Steve had his opinion, Tony had his there was no between and no resolution. They fought each other, their friendship broke and they went their seperate ways. Steve was a good man, with a good heart so of course he reached out to tony and apologized and gave him a phone that tony could use if he ever needed his friend.

Tony never thought he would have to use that phone, he also didn't know how to act towards his old friend. But when earth was attacked by Thanos he had no choice but to call but that call never happened from tony because he got lost in space. Thank god for Bruce, he ended up making the call and getting the rest of the team back together. well almost everyone - thor was gone that's what bruce and the avengers at least thought since thanos attacked the asgardians and killed half of them, but also clint wasn't around he was under house arrest for breaking the accords, same goes for Scott.

Fighting. That is what Steve knew and he was good at it he gave it his all and yet it still wasn't enough. Thanos won, The Avengers lost. Pain. Sadness. that was all that Steve felt after loosing the fight but also loosing bucky, sam, wanda and many others it didn't seem real, steve didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to handle this all, he just wished that this all would be a dream and that he would wake up any minute now.

Life goes on. moving on is suppose to happen but can steve really do that? he lost a couple important people and how could he move on and be happy if they weren't around? He had no idea how he could fix that he just prayed that the universe would give him a glimpse of hope. And hope came... it took five years but hope came around. Scott Lang. Scott was that hope. He had an Idea that could fix everything, Making it happen was a lot of hard work but with tony and the rest of remaining avengers steve knew that it was possible.

His Relationship with Tony was still not the same, when Tony came back to earth thanks to Carol Danvers who found him, they had a fight. it wasn't good and it didn't make anybody feel good but he was here and he was ready to help and for steve that was a step into a good direction. The Time Heist. that's what they called it. Going back in time was risky but they were all ready to take that risk. They knew where to go and so it happened. they time traveled.

Steve went to New York 2012 with Scott, Tony and Bruce. After fighting 2012 Steve rogers he had what he came for but Scott and Tony didn't get the Infinity Stone because of a little accident. So Tony had the Idea to go back to 1970 because he knew they would find there what they are looking for.

'Do you trust me?' tony asked with fear in his voice 'I do' steve said and they shaked hands.

1970\. they arrived. they went to look for the things they need which brought Tony to meet his dad and for Steve to see her. Peggy carter. the first woman who payed attention to him when he was still that smol ill kid from brooklyn. When he saw her nothing else mattered, it was only her. He looked at her and a feeling grew inside of him that he didn't understand. 'Can it be possible that i can get the life iv'e always wanted with her?' I mean deep down Steve knew that they never dated, they shared one kiss but something in that moment told him that he could have something with her.

She didn't see him, she didn't know he was there and that's why nothing happened. no conversation, no sweet reunion. nothing. just many thoughts in steve's mind. Tony and Steve went back to 2023 and reunite with everyone and find out if their plan worked. 'you're telling me that actually worked' said rhodey in a cheerful way. 

They did it. they got the stones. they can undo everything that thanos did, they can bring everybody back. The people Steve loved would all come back, except one. Natasha romanoff. she sacraficed herself for the soul stone. 'Clint, where's Nat' bruce asked with a worried tone. 

Steve knew, he felt that his friend, his partner was gone and she's not coming back. so many memories came flushing back to him. she was his friend, she stood by his side through everything and their friendship meant so much to him. dealing with the lost of natasha was one thing, but the other thing that had steve thinking was if he should go back to a time he knows, to a time where he belongs. he didn't know what to do. but that all had to wait - right now all that matters was to win against thanos once and for all.

the battle with 2014 Thanos was hard but it was worth it. Every superhero of the universe fought for the world, they were fighting like a team, a family. after they won and thanos and his army disappeared happiness came rushing through everyone for a second but that went away when everybody saw that tony was dying, he snapped his fingers to save the world. 

Steve didn't get to say goodbye but he was glad that pepper, rhodey and peter parker had the chance do to that. but seeing tony dead broke his heart and he had nothing else to do but to cry. the funeral was lovely, it wasn't just a funeral for tony it was one for natasha too. they both saved the world so it was only right to honor both of them.

when the funeral was done, steve was sitting on a bench watching over the lake. he looked at the view and didn't realise that bucky came up to sit beside him. 'are you ever going to tell me what happened while time traveling' he asked. that's one of the special things about them they don't need words to understand each other. 'it amazes me that i can't keep anything from you buck' steve said and laughed a little. steve took a deep breath and continued 'i saw peggy when me and tony went back to 1970 and ever since i saw her iv'e been thinking about what could have been if i wouldn't have gone into the ince' steve said and looked at bucky and waited for his answer. 'well, i understand that seeing her was probably hard for you because of everything you lost but steve everything that happened happened for a reason, you saw her again, you spoke with her at her hospital bed, you saw that she lived her life, she died you went to her funeral' bucky said, looking at his feet and continues 'i can't tell you what to do but i know that i can tell you that you have something worth staying in this time and not going back to something that wouldn't be fair' 

steve didn't know what to say, he was torn between going back and maybe starting a relationship with peggy carter or stay here and be free, safe and happy in a world that is good. for now. 'this has to be the hardest decision of my life, i know how lucky i am that i found everybody here, that i got to be happy again and that i had the chance to find a new purpose' steve said while a tear escaped his eye.

the two best friends sat there for a long time, and then the moment came steve had to bring the stones back to where they belong, sam offered to come with him but steve said no 'this is something i have to do alone' were his words. sam didn't think about that much.

Bucky on the other hand didn't know if he would see steve again or if he would turn into a sweet memory. 'don't do anything stupid until i get back' steve said with a smile 'how could i, you're taking all the stupid with you' bucky responded with a laugh. they hugged each other and steve whispered 'everything will be okay, i'll make this quick i got a few things i need to do' steve left and brought the stones back to their places.

Bucky felt that he just lost his best friend, Sam was worried that something might have happened to steve and Bruce tried everything he could to bring him back. seconds, minutes. hours. no one knew how long it took until steve came back, the same Steve, not older, the same. 'punk you scared the shit out of me' bucky said running towards his friend and hugging him. 'sorry, i just had to make it a bit dramatic and language buck' steve answered. sam came running to them and gave steve a hug.

steve came back. he didn't stay with peggy. he came back. he choose his life here and now. he went to peggy's grave and spoke to her 'i really thought about going back in time peg and be with you, but i couldn't, don't get me wrong you are important to me and you will always be a part of my past but my future is what matters, i'm so thankful that i have the chance to have people in my life who love, appreciate, care for me' steve said 'i never thought it would be possible but here i am, 'they always said i'm a man ouf of time they can stop that now because i am exactly where i belong' before steve leaves he had one more thing to say 'i'm happy that i met you peg, maybe it wasn't meant to be but i'm glad for the time we shared, goodbye peggy. rest well' and with that he left. 

if you would ask everybody they would say that the man out of time would go back. but life can be a suprise. Steve rogers was home. he had everything he could always ask for and that is enough. when he arrived at the little cabin that sam and bucky bought he smiled, it was lovely, it was perfect. sam and bucky both came out and smiled. 'you okay' they both asked at the same time. steve only had two words to say to them 'i'm home' and he smiled.

╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══


End file.
